halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Warhunt/Once more unto the Breach
** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** }} "'Once more unto the Breach'" is the sixth level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is also the first level to involve allies from the UNSC. Plot The UNSC ''Horus exits slipspace near Kalincton, before heading towards the planet. As it nears, multiple Covenant Liches appear. Fireteam Caliber boards one of several Pelicans that are sent down to the surface, while a fellow Spartan squad named Fireteam Titanium is in another. The Horus draws off the Liches, while three of the Pelicans split off from the rest to land. A makes its debut, shooting down both Caliber's and Titanium's Pelicans before pursuing the third one. Fireteam Caliber then mounts up in a Scorpion tank and roll through the jungle, killing Covenant enemies until they reunite with Fireteam Titanium. The two Spartan teams then continue their travel until they reach a canyon where Marine forces are trying to stop the Scarab's attack. After destroying the Scarab, they resume their push through the jungle. The two Spartan teams reach the gravity lift leading up to the Covenant command base, but before they can kill the Covenant defenses the lift is deactivated. More Covenant forces arrive, flanking them, and Titanium stays behind while Caliber boards a large Forerunner cargo elevator to manually reach the top. A Pelican deploys a Mantis onto the elevator as mobile firepower. As they ascend, a large contingent of Covenant Rangers and Banshees assault the platform, and Caliber Five utilizes the Mantis to fight them. A Lich gunboat eventually fires on the platform, damaging it, causing Cadence to order Five, Julia, and Liana to board the vehicle, while he and Jacques fight off more Rangers. Five ultimately hijacks the Lich, bringing it flying into the sky as the Covenant airships swarm the Horus, before they can destroy the ship, however, a Swords of Sanghelios fleet arrives. Transcript {Cutscene} 13:42 HOURS AUGUST 8, 2558 UNSC ''HORUS'' Onboard the UNSC ''Horus, A blonde, clean-shaven man in a Captain's uniform stands on the bridge, overseeing his crew. Zoom in to the nameplate on his uniform, which reads 'Ryan Brooks'. He hears the clank of boots and turns around to face Spartan Cadence Williams, with Fireteam Caliber behind him.'' * Brooks: "Spartan Cadence Williams, nice of you to join me." Cadence grins and thumbs towards Spartan Julia Demos. * Cadence: "Thanks Captain, but it was actually Caliber Two's idea to make acquaintances." * Brooks: "Ah... I see." The Captain turns around and pulls up a file from his personal console. The file shows three Spartans in Recruit-class Mjolnir, while a fourth is wearing Achilles-class Mjolnir. Spartan Jacques Dubois grabs Caliber Five's shoulder and points to the Achilles. * Jacques: "Woah! You see that Five? It's Achilles!" Spartan Liana Martin sarcastically chuckles beneath her helmet. * Liana: "And who got lucky enough to receive that, huh?" Brooks turns to face the team, tapping the console to expand the file size. * Brooks: "This is Fireteam Titanium. They are a special kind of Spartan-IV team aboard the Horus that will be working alongside you to fight the Covenant." * Jacques: "Nice." * Liana: "We don't need help." Cadence shoots a look at Liana, and she lowers her head. Cadence then turns back to Brooks. * Cadence: "Special Spartan team? What does that mean?" * Brooks: "Three of Titanium's members are fairly new to the Spartan-IV program, like your own Caliber Five. The last member, the Achilles as you most likely thought, is a veteran soldier that serves to both lead and train the other members. It's a bit of a new process, but one that has benefits." * Cadence: "Interesting..." * Ensign #1: "Captain, prepare to depart from slipspace in ten!" Brooks turns and points to the Ensign. * Brooks: "Ensign, bring the ship up to Combat Alert Alpha. We'll need to be ready for the drop out of slipstream." * Ensign #1: "Yes sir!" Brooks turns back to Fireteam Caliber. * Brooks: "Spartans, Get to the hangar ASAP. Titanium will be waiting for you there." Fireteam Caliber salute to the Captain. * Cadence: "Roger that, Captain." Cadence, Julia, and Jacques put their helmets on, then sprint out of the bridge. Cut to the hangar bay of the ''Horus, as Fireteam Caliber runs in, going past a Marine Sergeant giving orders to his platoon. Zoom in to the Marine's nameplate, which reads Master Sergeant Walter Burns.'' * Burns: "Marines, get your asses into gear! You don't want the Covenant to catch you with your pants down now, do you?" A Warthog drives past Caliber, slowing to a stop near a Pelican where a pair of Marines begin to hook it up to the dropship. A pair of Broadsword fighters can be seen atop a nearby platform. Caliber eventually reaches a pair of Pelicans, one of which is surrounded by Spartans in silver armor. One of them taps the other and points at Fireteam Caliber. * Titanium Three: "Hey, look! Isn't that them?" * Titanium Four: "Yeah, it is!" Fireteam Caliber stops next to the empty Pelican, right as a Marine technician walks out of the other one, trailed by a female Spartan in Achilles-class Mjolnir. Jacques whistles. * Five: "That's some nice armor." * Jacques: "That's not the only thing I'm spying." Five turns his/her head at Jacques in a confused manner, while the Achilles Spartan motions for the other members of Fireteam Titanium to follow her. They walk over to Fireteam Caliber and stop in front of Cadence. * Cadence: "I assume that you're Fireteam Titanium?" * Titanium One: "Correct. I assume you're Fireteam Caliber in turn?" * Cadence: "Indeed." Titanium One nods, while Titanium Three and Four whisper among each other. Titanium Two looks at the two and sighs, before walking up to Cadence. * Titanium Two: "You served in the Requiem Campaign, right? Helped fight Jul 'Mdama's guys?" * Jacques: "Sure as hell did." Titanium Three and Four gasp before resuming talking. * Titanium Three: "See? I told you they were in the Requiem Campaign!" Titanium Two groans in contempt at the two before turning to Jacques. * Titanium Two: "From reading your files, I understand that your previous Caliber Five was killed during the battle?" Liana storms up to Titanium Two, causing him to take a step back in surprise. * Liana: "And what about it?" * Titanium Two: "I... I just wanted to offer my condolences." * Liana: "He didn't need any. Especially from a newbie like you." Cadence turns to Liana. * Cadence: "Caliber Four, cut it out." Liana slowly steps back, keeping her gaze locked on Titanium Two. * Titanium One: "Apologies for my team member's nosiness. He's just a bookworm that reads anything he can get his hands on." * Cadence: "It's no problem." A klaxon rings, and the Spartans turn back to see four Pelicans closing their hatches as the last of their troops are poured in. A fifth Pelican is still being boarded by Marines, and the last of their number is Master Sergeant Burns. * Burns: "Hey Spartans! Don't want to be late to the party, do you? My Marines don't wanna be alone with the Covenant, and you just happen to be our mediators!" Titanium One points to her Pelican, and Fireteam Titanium runs aboard. Cadence points to Fireteam Caliber's in response. * Cadence: "Alright Caliber, let's show Titanium what we're made of!" Fireteam Caliber boards their Pelican, and the pilot in the cockpit begins the liftoff sequence. Cut to the bridge, where Brooks is watching his crew at work. * Ensign #2: "Sir, we're dropping out of slipspace!" Brooks jabs a button on his console, relaying a message to the entire ship. * Brooks: "Everyone, get ready for combat! Spartans, Titan Company, prepare to deploy!" Cut to the planet Kalincton, where several Lich gunboats are in orbit. Cut to the cockpit of one, a Sangheili Commander watches as a Sangheili Storm maneuvers the Lich through its patrol route. Suddenly, a second Sangheili Storm runs up to the Commander. '''Note: All Sangheili are speaking in their own language.' * '''Sangheili Storm #2:' "Commander, outer patrols have detected a slipspace rupture!" * Sangheili Commander: "What? Preposterous! Let me see this for myself!" The Sangheili Storm hands the Commander a datapad. After looking it over, the Commanders eyes widen before narrowing. Tossing the datapad back to the Storm, the Commander stomps over to the pilot. * Sangheili Commander: "Pilot, open a channel to all other ships! Alert them to this discrepancy!" * Sangheili Storm #1: "As you wish, Commander." Cut to the space around Kalincton, where a large slipspace portal opens. Several Liches fly towards it, just as the ''Horus exits the rift, speeding away from the portal as it closes. The Liches begin firing on the Horus. Cut to the bridge, where Brooks looks out on the Covenant flotilla awaiting the ship.'' * Brooks: "They know we're here." Cut to the hangar bay, where all seven Pelicans begin to lift off. * Brooks (COM): "Fireteams Caliber and Titanium, Titan Company, you need to lift off now! The Covenant know we're at their doorstep!" The Pelicans lift off and blast out of the hangar bay as several technicians run to cover. Cut to outside, where the Liches are continuing to fire on the ''Horus. Several Banshee fighters weave their way past their larger cousins, on a trajectory for the Pelicans. Suddenly, the Horus fires its MAC cannon, ripping through the hull of the foremost Lich.'' * Brooks (COM): "Ground troops, this is Horus Actual. We'll draw off the Liches to get you groundside in one piece." * Cadence (COM): "Copy that, Horus Actual." The Pelicans fly into Kalincton's atmosphere as the Liches pursue the ''Horus. The Banshees pursue the dropships, however, and a pair begin firing on one of the Pelicans.'' * Pilot #1 (COM): "Somebody get these Banshees off of me!" * Pilot #2 (COM): "I copy you five by five." A second Pelican begins firing its machine gun, destroying one of the Banshees. It explodes, launching shrapnel into the other fighter, causing it to veer off and retreat alongside the rest of the Banshees. The Pelicans continue their descent, breaking through the clouds to see the lush jungle landscape below. The dropships split up, with four of the Pelicans diverting towards a nearby coastline while the Spartans' and Burns' Pelicans make for an outcrop. * Burns (COM): "Spartans, my squad and I will be assisting you while the rest of Titan Company sets up shop on the coast." * Titanium One (COM): "Copy that, Master Sergeant." The trio of Pelicans continue their flight, when suddenly a mechanical reverberation sounds through the sky. Cut to the jungle below, where a view from the ground shows several large trees being knocked down, their perpetrator crushing the plants into bits. * Pilot #3 (COM): "Sergeant! We got a... situation." Cut to the interior of Burns' Pelican as the Sergeant exits the troop bay and enters the cockpit. He frowns at the pilot, evidently annoyed. * Burns: "What is it, pilot? I don't got all day." He turns to look out of the Pelican and widens his eyes. * Burns: "Mother of..." Cut to outside, where the three Pelicans are shown flying towards a T-47B Scarab. * Burns (COM): "Scarab!" The Scarab fires its focus cannon at Fireteam Titanium's Pelican, hitting it dead-on. The Pelican's cockpit explodes, causing the dropship to barrel off to the side before falling into the canopy below. * Titanium One (COM): "Fireteam Titanium is going down!" The Scarab turns its attention to Fireteam Caliber's Pelican, firing its secondary cannon. Cut to interior, as Fireteam Caliber braces for impact. * Cadence: "Caliber, hold on-" Cadence's order is cut short as the Pelican rocks, launching all of the Spartans off of the floor. Cut to outside, as the Scarab fires several more blasts at the Pelican, destroying its engines. The Scarab then focuses on Burns' Pelican, which veers off to retreat. * Burns (COM): "Pull back, pull back!" The Scarab tromps through the jungle after Burns' Pelican, firing off bursts of plasma at it. Cut to the smoking chassis of Caliber's Pelican, which is lying on the ground, having carved a large path through the grass when crashing. A Scorpion tank lies next to the dropship, still intact. The Pelican's bay door is kicked off of its hinges as Jacques crashes out of the Pelican, doubling over in a fit of coughs. The rest of Fireteam Caliber exit after him, and Cadence pats Jacques on the back as the latter stands back up. Jacques groans and heads back into the Pelican. * Cadence: "Well, that could have gone much better." Jacques reemerges from the Pelican, gripping a SAW. * Jacques: "Ya think?" Fade to black. {Gameplay} Guess Who's Back? Fireteam Caliber walks away from the burning Pelican. * Julia: "I don't think I need to go over the pilot being dead. We have no air support, presuming that the Scarab's going to keep Sergeant Burns and his Pelican at bay." * Jacques: "Well, what now?" * Liana: "The Scorpion's still intact. We could take that." The Spartans head over to the Scorpion. * Cadence: "Back when I read Caliber Five's dossier to see if he/she would make a good addition to the team, I noticed that he/she had quite the reputation as a tank driver in the Marine Corps. Let's give Five the wheel." Caliber Five gets into the Scorpion, with Fireteam Caliber taking up the gunner's turret and passenger seats. * Cadence: "Let's move out." * Cadence (Legendary): "Spartans, roll out!" The Scorpion departs from the crash site, rolling over the terrain with ease. * Jacques: "Just like a safari..." The Scorpion enters a clearing, where a large group of Covenant infantry are milling about. * Cadence: "Contacts!" The Scorpion eliminates the ground forces, before driving into yet another clearing, this time defended by more Covenant infantry and several Shade turrets. After all opposition is defeated, the Scorpion arrives at a fork in the road. They both lead to separate clearings. In one is a group of Sangheili driving Ghost speeders. In the other is a group of Unggoy and Kig-Yar and several more Shade turrets. Regardless of which clearing is entered once the Scorpion advances halfway through: * Cadence: "Caliber, look! There's Covies in the other clearing with a straight shot lined up on 'em! Blow 'em to hell, Five!" Whether or not Five fires and kills the Covenant in the other clearing, they will not pursue the team. The Scorpion eventually rolls onto a path with crushed trees scattered throughout. * Julia: "Looks like the Scarab's been through here recently." * Jacques: "I haven't seen one of those monsters since Voi... I thought Jul 'Mdama deployed Harvesters and Krakens though?" * Julia: "This is Grono 'Yendam we're talking about. Considering who he's aligned himself with, I wouldn't be too surprised." * Jacques: "Well to hell with that bug. I want to see it dead." * Liana: "You and me both." The Scorpion continues until it emerges at the top of a steep hill. Suddenly, the UNSC ''Horus rips past, shaking the landscape. Several Liches follow in pursuit, firing off plasma blasts at the cruiser.'' * Jacques: "Shit!" * Brooks (COM): "Caliber One, do you read me?" * Cadence: "Affirmative, Horus Actual. What just happened?" * Brooks (COM): "I'm heading towards the far side of the planet to lure the Liches away. I've killed another one since you've deployed, but the remainder are still on me. Any word from Fireteam Titanium since they crashed?" * Cadence: "Negative." * Brooks (COM): "Copy that. Horus Actual out." The Scorpion travels down the hill, as a pair of Phantoms arrive to deploy multiple Covenant infantry and vehicles. The tank eventually reaches the bottom and rolls into a large area completely devoid of vegetation. * Cadence: "Looks like our friend trekked through here as well." * Liana: "Wraith!" Throughout the area are multiple Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili, as well as several Ghosts. At the other end of the patch is a Wraith tank. After all Covenant forces are eliminated, the Scorpion exits the area. * Titanium One (COM): "This is Titanium One, do any UNSC forces read me?" * Cadence: "Caliber One here, I read you loud and clear. Where are you?" * Titanium One (COM): "Our bird crashed in a big gulch." * Julia: "That's not too far away from our location, sir. Only a few hundred meters." * Cadence: "Copy, Caliber Two. Titanium One, we're coming to you now." The Scorpion travels along a snaking trail, destroying several Covenant Shade emplacements. It reaches the mouth of a large gulch, where a Pelican is crashed. A group of Unggoy and Kig-Yar are attacking the site, while Fireteam Titanium is attempting to fend them off. * Titanium Two: "Fireteam Caliber, you're just in time! We could use some help over here!" After the Covenant forces are eliminated, three of the Titanium Spartans board a Warthog near the Pelican. The final Spartan gets into Caliber's Scorpion. * Titanium One: "Our pilot was killed in the crash. We had held off several waves of Covenant already and were low on ammo by the time you showed up." * Cadence: "Horus Actual, this is Caliber One. We found Fireteam Titanium intact." * Brooks (COM): "Good job, Caliber. Continue to the objective." Caliber and Titanium mount up, as a pair of Phantoms arrive, deploying Covenant ground forces. After they are eliminated, the two teams move towards the gulch's exit. Suddenly, a damaged Pelican soars over the gulch, struggling to keep steady. * Burns (COM): "Mayday, mayday, this is Master Sergeant Burns! Our bird is going down!" The Pelican crashes off in the distance, as the Scarab appears, crawling across the terrain above the gulch in pursuit. * Titanium Three: "Scarab sighted!" * Cadence: "Caliber Two, track that Pelican's descent. Where we find it, we find Sergeant Burns. Where we find Burns, we find the Scarab." * Julia: "Already on it, sir." The two Spartans teams exit the gulch, emerging on a ledge overlooking a large chasm. Floating above the chasm are several chunks of terrain, kept afloat by Forerunner anti-gravity devices. On one of the landmasses is a Type-38 Tyrant AA gun, defended by several Unggoy Heavies and a Sangheili Warrior. * Jacques: "Hell, this isn't exactly what I'd call safe." * Titanium Three: "Oo-rah." The Scorpion and Warthog eliminate the Covenant guards, before destroying the AA gun. They cross a hardlight bridge over to the island that the AA gun's remains are on, before halting. * Titanium Two: "Looks like we'll have to use some Forerunner controls to activate the rest of these bridges." Five exits the Scorpion and activates the first hardlight bridge, before mounting back up and crossing it. Ahead of them is a complex array of islands and deactivated hardlight controls. A pair of Phantoms arrive and deploy Covenannt Rangers, who spread out among the islands. * Liana: "Damn Covies are going to try stopping us." * Cadence: "Then we won't let them." After the Covenant Rangers are killed and the hardlight bridges are activated, the two Spartan teams continue across the islands, departing from the chasm. They reach a dead end, with only a single door made of Forerunner origin continuing on. * Julia: "Dead end. We'll have to go on foot." * Titanium One: "Are you sure we can't take another route with our vehicles?" * Julia: "We can, but that would give the Covenant time to eliminate Sergeant Burns and his men. The Pelican just crashed about a minute ago." * Jacques: "Damn, I was liking the playtime with our toy." * Titanium Four: "You said it, Caliber Three!" The team departs from the vehicles, heading through the Forerunner door. * Burns: "Fireteams Titanium and Caliber, we need assistance! We've been pinned down by Covenant forces and my men are dying out here! We need-(static)-Come quickly! (Static)" * Cadence: "Repeat, Sergeant? We're losing your signal." * Julia: "Something about this place must be tampering with it." The Spartans enter a large room, where a Covenant communications jammer is standing in the center. * Julia: "Bingo." Suddenly, the teams come under attack by a large group of cloaked Sangheili, lead by a cloaked Zealot. * Cloaked Sangheili #1: "Demons!" * Cloaked Sangheili #2: "The interlopers are here? Blasphemy! Let us quell this heresy, brothers!" * Titanium Three: "Ack! They're everywhere!" When all of the Sangheili are defeated, Julia points to the jammer. * Julia: "We have to interface with the jammer to deactivate it." Five deactivates the jammer, and the Spartans exit the chamber, eventually leaving the structure. They emerge on a balcony overlooking a small segment of a ginormous U-shaped canyon. Near the balcony is Burns' crashed Pelican, where the Sergeant and a squad of Marines are making a last stand against a group of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili. Scarab, Anyone? * Burns: "About time y'all joined the party, Spartans! We were just about to-" * Marine #1: "SCARAB!" The ground shakes as the Scarab emerges overhead, crawling into the canyon from above. It begins to fire at the Marines, while the Covenant infantry temporarily halt to cheer it on. * Cadence: "Fireteam Caliber, engage!" * Titanium One: "Likewise, Fireteam Titanium!" Suddenly, a Pelican flies overhead, attracting the Scarab's attention. * Pilot #2 (COM): "This is Pelican five-three-six! I'm going to draw off the Scarab for you Sergeant!" * Burns: "Copy that. Marines, hit the Scarab hard!" As the Scarab walks through the canyon, the Pelican circles it, flying off bursts at the mech. The Spartans help the Marines eliminate the Covenant infantry and head over to a pair of flipped Mongeese and a Warthog. * Marine #2: "Mount up, Spartans!" After mounting up, the Spartans pursue the Scarab further into the canyon, encountering Covenant Ghosts and a pair of Wraiths. Despite firing on the Scarab, the Covenant mech is unaffected. * Titanium Two: "Nothing's penetrating that thing!" * Julia: "Pelican five-three-six, do you have anything you could use on the Scarab?" * Pilot #2 (COM): "Negative, Spartan! However, if you can get to the end of the canyon, I can drop off some ordnance for you!" * Julia: "Copy that." The Spartans and Marines pursue the Scarab to the other end of the canyon, where a pair of Covenant Shade turrets have been set up to defend yet another Forerunner structure. After killing the gunners, the Pelican drops off a Rockethog, before luring the Scarab back to the middle. Five uses the Rockethog to damage the Scarab, bringing it down. * Cadence: "We're gonna have to board that Scarab if we want it gone!" Five boards the Scarab and kills the Unggoy and Sangheili aboard, including a Zealot. The Spartan then destroys the core, before leaping off of the Scarab. The UNSC forces then vacate the area before the Scarab explodes. * Burns: "Damn, Spartans, that is some of the finest work I've ever seen in my life!" * Marine #1 and #2: "Oo-rah!" The Pelican lands and Burns and the Marines board it. The dropship then lifts off and flies away. * Burns (COM): "I'll be seeing to my men back at the coastal front, Spartans. Damn party working with you." The Spartan teams enter the Forerunner structure, killing several Unggoy they encounter through the hallways. In several chambers they encounter more cloaked Sangheili as well as a pair of Mgalekgolo, but the two fireteams easily eliminate them. They exit the structure, emerging in a dense cluster of trees. They trudge through the foliage, transitioning from it into a large clearing where the Covenant gravity lift and the Forerunner cargo elevator from their previous venture lie. A group of Unggoy and Kig-Yar led by a Sangheili Warrior guard it, and they spot the Spartans. The UNSC and Covenant engage each other, but the Sangheili makes a run for the gravity lift, deactivating it through use of its control panel. * Cadence: "That Elite deactivated the grav lift!" The Covenant forces are killed, and the teams move to the cargo elevator. * Titanium One: "Let's hope that the cargo lift is adherent to humans." A Pelican arrives, deploying a Mantis mech onto the cargo elevator. * Burns (COM): "Thought you could use a new toy, Spartans." * Jacques: "It's playtime again!" The Pelican flies away, and Five actives the lift before getting into the Mantis. Suddenly, a group of Unggoy Heavies and a pair of Mgalekgolo led by a group of Sangheili arrive from the river entrance, firing upon the Spartans. * Titanium One: "More Covies! Those Fuel Rods will blow the Mantis to bits! Fireteam Caliber, my team and I will hold these bastards off. You just get to the top of that cliff." * Cadence: "Roger, Titanium One." Fireteam Titanium hops off of the cargo elevator and begins engaging the Covenant, as the lift begins to go up, albeit at a slow pace. Need a Lift? A large group of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili Rangers fly onto the lift, prompting Fireteam Caliber to fight them. * Julia: "Bogeys inbound! They got wings!" After the first wave is defeated, a second, larger wave arrives. When they are defeated, a third wave arrives, reinforced by a pair of Banshees. The next wave consists of several more Banshees, and the final wave comes in the form of a Phantom. The gunship deploys a Sangheili Zealot flanked by a pair of Mgalekgolo onto the platform, before departing. After all of the enemies are defeated, a Lich arrives. * Cadence: "Caliber, we've got company..." * Liana: "Fuck. I guess this one didn't join in the chase." The Lich fires its focus cannon at the lift, damaging it and sending it to a halt. The Lich then deploys a small lance of Unggoy and Kig-Yar Rangers. After they are killed, the Lich moves in closer to set up a gravity lift while another contingent of Rangers fly down from above. * Cadence: "We're switching priorities, Spartans. Caliber Two, Four, and Five, get onboard that Lich and jack it. Caliber Three, you and I get to do some target practice." * Julia: "Copy that." * Jacques: "I'm ready, sir." Cadence and Jacques begin to fight the Covenant Rangers, while the other three Spartans use the newly installed gravity lift to enter the Lich. Inside are several Unggoy and Sangheili, one of which is a Warrior. After killing them, Five takes the controls. Fade to white. {Cutscene} Five grabs the Sangheili Warrior, smashing his face against the interior of the cockpit. Letting the incapacitated Sangheili slide down, the Spartan jogs up to the control panel, tapping a button on it. Cut to the troop bay, where Julia and Liana are firing at the Covenant below. Cut to the elevator, where Cadence and Jacques shoot the final remaining Sangheili before looking up as the Lich ascends. * Cadence: "Godspeed, Spartans." * Five (COM): "We'll do our best, sir." The Lich blasts off into the sky as the elevator continues to rise slowly. Fade to black. Cut to the sky, where a trio of Covenant Liches are zipping around the ''Horus, launching off bursts of fire while the cruiser is preoccupied with a flotilla of supporting Banshees. Cut to the bridge, where Captain Brooks walks away from his command post as the ship rocks, causing him to stumble.'' * Brooks: "Agh!" He turns to his crew. * Brooks: "Update on the Liches?" * Ensign #1: "Four down, but the other three are still up!" Cut back to outside, as Fireteam Caliber's Lich soars through the clouds to combat the Covenant airships. Cut to the interior of one of the Covenant Liches. The Sangheili Commander from the beginning of the level is overseeing the battle. '''Note: All Sangheili are speaking in their own language.' * '''Sangheili Commander:' "Is the human ship sufficiently distracted?" * Sangheili Storm #1: "Affirmative, Commander." The Sangheili Commander holds up a hand and curls it into a fist. * Sangheili Commander: "Go for the engines while they scamper for their bearings!" Suddenly, a Sangheili Storm barges into the cockpit. * Sangheili Storm #2: "Commander, one of our Liches from below is arriving!" The Sangheili Commander turns and roars it his subordinate. * Sangheili Commander: "I care not for reinforcements! What I desire is for the destruction of the human-" The Lich rocks, throwing the all three Sangheili off their feet. One of the Storms clambers back up to get a grip on the control panel. The Commander shakes his head in confusion before looking out the viewport. * Sangheili Commander: "What?!" Cut to the battle outside as Fireteam Caliber's Lich dives away from the Commander's. * Liana (COM): "Hell yeah!" * Julia (COM): "We're not going to be able to stop the Covenant, Captain. There's too many!" Cut to the bridge, where Brooks taps his chin in thought. He perks his head up as a new voice sounds over the COMS. * ???: "But perhaps we can." Cut to orbit of Kalincton, as a fleet of several warships exit slipspace portals. * ???: "This is Fleet Master Oln 'Parvam of the Swords of Sanghelios. We have come to assist you, Horus." A CRS-class light cruiser enters the atmosphere, charging its weapon ports. Cut to the interior of the Commander's Lich, where he is staring up in horror at the Swords of Sanghelios vessel. The weapons glow brightly, and the Commander shields his eyes as the weapons are fired. '''Note: All Sangheili are speaking in their own language.' * '''Sangheili Commander:' "Blasphemous traitors!" The Lich is destroyed, and the rest of the fleet moves in. * Oln 'Parvam (COM): "Captain, I am detecting yet more Covenant forces on an intercept point to our position!" Cut to the bridge of the ''Horus as light smile tugs on Brooks' face.'' * Brooks: "We're ready." Cut to black. Level ends. Achievements *Tip of the Iceburg - Complete "Once more unto the Breach" *Shortcut - Board a Banshee and fly it to the Lich in "Once more unto the Breach" Trivia *On Legendary, Cadence's dialogue "Spartans, roll out!" is a reference to the quote "Autobots, roll out!" from Optimus Prime from the Transformers franchise. *The cutscene that introduces the Scarab is strongly reminiscient of the Halo 2 Scarab cutscene. Also noteworthy is that the dialogue spoken between Master Sergeant Burns and his pilot is similar to the dialogue between Carter-A259 and Emile-A239 in the Scarab cutscene from Halo: Reach. *The gulch that Fireteam Titanium crashes into is inspired by the Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer map "Blood Gulch", and subsequently was used as the template for the multiplayer map "Hellfight." * The canyon that Burns crashes in and where the Scarab is fought is also based on another Halo: Combat Evolved map called "Sidewinder." Category:Halo: Warhunt